


Welp.

by Zaldun



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't Examine This Too Closely, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 02:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14439351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaldun/pseuds/Zaldun
Summary: Shit.





	Welp.

**Oh boy.**

 

A gunshot, a thud and a quick curse fill the ally.

 

 **Oh** **joy**.

 

A fast scuffle and echoing steps reach your ears.

 

 **Oh fucking hell**.

 

The footfalls get louder and no doubt closer.

 

**Well isn't this just _grand?_**

 

Silently, you round the opposite corner.

 

The footsteps follow.

 

**This fucking _wanker._**

 

A quick glance at the surrounding area confirms what you dread.

 

Groaning internally, you turn slightly.

 

A bullet flies past where your head was mere moments before.

 

 **Of course**.

 

A muttered curse followed by a rapid fire spray.

 

A bullet grazed the back of your arm before you were able to fully pull out of the way.

 

**Nine down.**

 

The tale tell click of an empty magazine.

 

_**Now.** _

 

One bullet was all it took

 

One body is all the evidence they would need however.

 

Maybe you should have aimed for a non vital.

 

But then your body had other ideas.

 

You've trained to well perhaps.

 

 **Ugh**.

 

To professional. To perfect.

 

Blood drips to the floor. Your arm stings something fierce.

 

To sloppy.

 

**Truly this day has turned out _great._**

 

 

 

 


End file.
